


The God of Mischief

by SnowLeopard167



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, God of Mischief, Loki's thoughts during Thor, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), Poetry, Poor Loki (Marvel), Sad Loki, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLeopard167/pseuds/SnowLeopard167
Summary: Loki's Thoughts during Thor"If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."





	The God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this can be classed as poetry, but that was the original intention. Either way, it's my take on Loki during the first Thor movie.

_The God of Mischief_

 

I stand on the edge of a precipice

Just barely keeping my balance

Teetering between one side and the next

Between good and evil

 

My so-called friends jeer at me, call me names

Making no effort to keep their voices down

Trickster!

Weak!

Charlatan!

Lie-smith!

They call me

As though I have not heard it all before

As if these names, these titles, are newly bestowed upon me

Should I be honored?

 

Meanwhile, I slip closer to the precipice

I beg my Brother with my eyes to notice the taunts, the jeers

My pain

But the dolt as usual only notices himself

I fall further

I fade into the background,

Playing my “pranks” in the shadows

 

My Brother is not ready

He does not have the qualities of a king

So I stop it

It’s easy really

When no one notices you

When the world prefers to ignore you

 

My Brother does not think,

Typical of him

We pursue something we should not, traveling to Jötunheim

The home of the Jötnar

Savage creatures!

Barbarians!

Monsters!

As they are known on Asgard

As they called them in the stories, the tales we were told as children

 

We might get out of this without a fight

But my Brother’s temper wins again

We fight and we will die if we must

That is the way of things

 

This fight causes me to almost topple over the edge

 

A Jötunn touches me

But I do not burn

My skin…

It’s blue

Like theirs

I don’t…

I can’t…

Does this mean what I think it means?

Am I a Monster?

 

I confront Father

Only it turns out he is not Father after all

I am a Monster

I am everything that the people have said about me and more

They don’t know just how right they are

 

I feel myself losing my grip

 

When it is all over, I am hanging on the edge.

In both a literal and metaphorical manner this time

My fingertips strain to hold on

I look up at my Brother and Father,

Except they aren’t really.

Are they?

 

I am nothing to them

Nothing but a Monster

I’ve proved that now

 

I hold on

I don’t want to fall

I don’t…

I can’t…

 

I tell Father what I have done

Maybe he’ll be proud?

Maybe he’ll assure me that I am not actually Nothing

That I am still his son

No matter my heritage

 

I stare into his eye, waiting

Hanging above the abyss

“No, Loki”

I let go

I fall into the darkness,

Losing myself in the abyss

It’s what I deserve after all


End file.
